Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $7$ and $x$ and add $-3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-5$ and the product of $8$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What does adding $-3$ to $7x$ do? $7x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (7x - 3) = \color{orange}{8(7x-3)}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $\color{orange}{8(7x-3)}$ $8(7x-3)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(7x-3)-5$.